White Knight Chronicles: Sonic Edition
by Shadeslayer35
Summary: It's the tale of White Knight Chroncles, only with the sonic characters.  Sonaze and Shadouge, one sided Sonamy.


_**Author's Note:**_

_**There is a game out there called 'White Knight Chronicles' for the Play Station 3. It really is an awesome game but I had the idea, why not do it with Sonic Characters. Here's a list of who's who.**_

_**Sonic—Leonard**_

_**Shadow—Caesar**_

_**Tails—The player avatar.**_

_**Silver—Eldor**_

_**Rouge—Kara**_

_**Blaze—Cisna**_

_**Amy—Yulie**_

_**Eggman—Belcitane**_

_**Knuckles—Cyrus**_

_**Scourge-Sarvain**_

_**And more will be revealed as the story progresses. BTW this is a Sonaze, Shadouge story.**_

_**Now on with the story…**_

_**Also I am in a forum called 'Sonic RPG' by a user named 'HowlingDomain' if anyone wishes to join go ahead and take a look.**_

* * *

><p>Prologue: Arrivals<p>

~~~~Plains outside Balandor~~~~

A group of horses thundered across the plains, finally pausing on a cliff not far from a grand city. A man dressed in a red jacket and black pants smirked before turning to an armored figure on the horse next to him "General, I give you Balandor." The figure in armor didn't deem it with a response, it simply stared towards the city "Yes General Dragias, I think tonight's celebration will be one to remember."

~~~~Inside Balandor~~~~

_I hope I'm not too late to start today…_ the fox thought desperately as he headed for the store. Rapacchi's wine. He was starting today as an assistant. Reaching the store in question he paused and looked around. He'd never been in this part of the city before, pushing the door open he started inside timidly. "Hello? My name is Miles Prowler, I was supposed to start today?"

A large green crocodile answered, "Ah young Mr. Prowler. Yes just in time. I was about to send young Leonard here to pick up a delivery from Parma village to the south. Why don't you tag along and he'll show you the ropes, assuming of course, he finishes the job on time…"

A blue hedgehog dressed in brown pants, and a tan tunic with jacket came from around a shelf. "Don't worry Vector, I'll take care of it."

"I told you, call me Rapacchi you goof."

"Whatever, let's just go already. C'mmon Miles…" he continued leading the confused fox out again.

Worried Miles made the boy stop in order to question him, "What's the rush, where are we going?"

"First off, my name's Leonard, but please just call me Sonic. Secondly there's a party tonight at the castle, and we got the job for delivering the wine for it. But we gotta pick it up from the store house in the south. We gotta hurry if we're gonna get there and back by Sundown. Here…" he handed the fox a simple, inelegant sword. "You'll need this the monsters can be pretty nasty between here and Parma."

"Luckily I can use a sword…" he muttered with a wry grin. "So we're in a hurry? Then let's go!"

~~~~Balandor, front gates~~~~

A hooded figure approached the front gates. He carried a wrapped bundle in his arms that was nearly as long as he was tall. One of the guards accosted him, "Halt, you can't just walk in here."

The figure lifted his head a silver furred figured glared at the guard eyes glowing bluish green for a brief moment. The guard becoming confused and disoriented long enough for the figure to slip by. The guard recovered quickly but by then the hooded man had vanished…

~~~~Balandor~~~~

Leonard and Miles were chatting amiably when they passed the same figure from the gate, he met the blue hedgehog's eyes for a moment before continuing on. Looking back for a minute Sonic sighed "Well that was weird… He a friend of yours Miles?" He asked as the fox shook his head as the duo continued, on pausing again simply to notice the circus pulling into town.

"I'm getting a bad vibe off those clowns…" Miles muttered.

Sonic laughed "Maybe you just don't like clowns, they're harmless. It's their job to entertain people. They're probably here for the princesses party."

"You have a point, now weren't we in a hurry?" the fox replied as the duo continued on again.

~~~~Balandor, The palace~~~~

"Cisna…" the King sighed, a green furred cat dressed in expensive, regal looking robes. He gazed at his daughter, a lilac colored cat wearing a white and rose dress with a tiara on her head and a red rose behind one ear.

"Your majesty, how is the princess fairing today?" an emerald green hedgehog asked approaching the king.

"Look at her Sarvain. She's the picture of her mother. Ten painful years since that day, and still she speaks not a word."

~~~Flashback 10 years earlier~~~

An army of men on horses attacked the city… which was aflame. While inside the palace the queen let out a gasp as a figure in a hooded cloak ran her through with a sword, a young Cisna watching the whole while clutching a pillow, withdrawing the sword the figure allowed the queen to collapse as the King entered the room. Glancing back we get a glimpse of the figures face before he leaps out the window. The king collapsing next to his dead wife calling her name over and over "Floraine!"

~~~Present Day~~~

"Sir, I have to ask again. Do you really think this is a good idea? I mean making peace with the very people who took her mother away."

"My wife is gone Sarvain, War has taken her, as War has taken so many other precious things, but War will not bring her back. They speak our tongue, we should trade words with them from now on, not lives."

At that moment the princess approached the duo and curtsied politely. Sarvain bowed in return as the King spoke "Ah Cisna, you look radiant. That dress fits you beautifully."

She glanced up at her father as a soldier approached dropping respectfully to one knee. "Your Grace, ArchDuke Dalam of Faria will arrive shortly."

"Good, ensure that he is given a proper welcome."

~~~~Palace Gates, Balandor~~~~

A red echidna approached one of the guards. "Anything to report?"

"No sir."

Just then they noticed the Farian procession approaching, the soldier commented "That's quite a procession."

"Hope the King has enough pillows… Warmongering Farian scum."

The Archduke gestured for the procession to halt as the echidna and guard dropped respectfully to one knee. "And who are you?"

"I am Cyrus of Balandor, Captain of the Castle guard, excellency, we are most honored by your visit."

"Hm, you are, tell me how is your king doing these days? Is he well?"

"Yes your excellency, he is doing quite well."

The archduke sneered again, "Hm, that's good to hear, now if you'll excuse me…" the procession started up again. As Cyrus fought to keep his anger in check.

~~~~Balandor, Southern Plains~~~~

"So, we just head straight south and we'll reach Parma in an hour tops. You still got those heal potions Tails?"

The fox nodded before looking at Sonic questioningly "Tails?"

"Figured you'd like a nickname and I noticed you winced whenever Vector or I called you 'Miles' Aha see you did it again." The hedgehog pointed out gesturing with his shield hand.

The fox sighed again "Alright, I've never really liked the name 'Miles' but I kept it cause it was my Dad's name and he died not too long ago."

Sonic frowned "Oh, I had no idea… I was just funning with ya-"

Shaking his head Miles cut him off "No that's fine, I like the name Tails. Besides it fits," he joked gesturing over his shoulder to the pair of tails poking out of the bottom edge of his emerald-green shirt. "Now why don't we get going?"

"Right, just keep your eyes open, monsters can attack at any time. We're in the wild now."

Tails nodded in reply dropping his hand to the sword at his side. With that the duo started off down the path towards Parma.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This is the beginning to my crossover/fusion. Next chapter will bring in more characters and reach Parma.**_


End file.
